Volume 12/Extras
Extra pages from Volume 12 The 100 Thanks to you readers, we made it to three-digit chapters! Amazing! Deku sure has earned himself a bunch of scars. Sometimes I don’t draw them all in, but even back when the series first got sterilized, I was ready to carve him up like that. He’s accrued those scars way faster than I thought, though. We’ve been through a lot already, but the week of chapter 100 was a particularly emotional one for me. Pretty crazy that a milestone chapter like that ended with boobs. I’m sure I was just tired. Higari Maijima (Power Loader)'s Profile *Age: 40 *Birthday: September 17 *Height: 155 cm *Favorite Things: Cars The Supplement His Quirk is Iron Claws. He fights by digging his way underground, like a mole. His costume is actually more like armor. Drawing it is a nightmare. He’s also a genius when it comes to support item development, but he’s got a Napoleon complex when it comes to his short stature. Neito Monoma's Hero Costume No one can claim to be unique after meeting me. Emi Fukukado (Ms. Joke)'s Profile *Age: 28 *Birthday: February 5 *Height: 166 cm *Favorite Things: Comedy The Supplement She’s tried countless times to get a laugh out of Aizawa, but every time he was one step ahead in erasing her Quirk, so she never succeeded. There’s nothing like a great smile, huh? She actually came to watch the first-years at the sports festival. For those of you out there bored enough to count your own leg hairs, try finding her in the crowd shots back in volume 4. Inasa Yoarashi's Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: September 26 *Height: 190 cm *Favorite Things: Hot-bloodedness The Supplement The overall feel of his costume paints him as an amazing guy. IT’S A PAIN IN THE *** TO DRAW!!! Yo Shindo's Profile *Age: 17 *Birthday: May 13 *Height: 176 cm *Favorite Thing: Trolling The Supplement A pretty boy. When I decided to introduce a pretty boy, I found myself at a loss for how to create such a character. What makes a pretty boy a pretty boy? I thought real hard about it and came to the conclusion that the hairstyle is really all you need to make him look the part. It took about five minutes to reach the conclusion, from start to finish. Seiji Shishikura's Profile *Age: 16 *Birthday: February 9 *Height: 172 cm *Favorite Things: Vegetables The Supplement I actually really like this guy. His Quirk is awesomely gross. I wanna write The Heartwarming, Comedic Times of Shishikura’s Meatballs, a story that follows him in his everyday life. Yokumiru Mera's Profile *Age: 38 *Birthday: March 9 *Height: 171 cm *Favorite Things: Sleeping The Supplement A career man who works a little too hard. Do your best!! If you can!! Afterword How's you like that power-packed double-page spread? Crazy cool, huh. I'll try again in the next volume, so be sure to check it out!!! Horikoshi's Assistants Yuzawa-san Loves History. Noguchi-kun Loves cameras. Yokoyama-san Loves ruins. Ikeda-kun Loves bicycles. Fujiya-kun Loves video games. Fushimi-kun Loves drawing pictures. Monji-san Strong. Site Navigation Category:Volume Extras